What a Day
by Nyanonymous
Summary: She knew there was a reason she had married her husband...  T for language


Hey Guys! No, I'm not dead. This summer I should get back into writing and finish all my current stories. I just had to do this. THIS IS A CRACK FIC. No meaning, just something I thought of and needed to write down. It IS very short... whoopses... aw well. Hope you enjoy!

She _knew _there was a reason she had married her husband. She just knew it. Kagome did not do stupid unthoughtful things. Well she did, but on this occasion there had to be a _reason. _Storming down the stairs after reading a sucky good-bye note, she was not in the mood for crap. His excruciatingly hear-felt note read:

_"Kagome,_

_I'm sorry, something came up. I didn't want to wake you._

_ Lo-"_

She refused to finish that. She sure hoped "something" had come up. Not even waking her up to say good-bye! He just _had _to leave a note didn't he? A note that left no reasons, no form of contact, no real good-bye, no reason for her to spare his life...

Then she entered the kitchen, and stopped dead.

"GAAHHHH!" she shrieked. Her beautiful kitchen... how had food managed to cover all of her lovely wooden cabinets? The sluggishly bubbling brew on the stove smelled of unholy foul things. Like rotten fish and eggs.

"What happened here?" she whispered in awe. She hadn't seen a mess this catastrophic since her little brother Souta had decided he could cook. Even then, the mess hadn't smelt like _this_.

If he wasn't already a dead man. He was six feet under where a grave should be now. _'That arrogant, pompous, egocentric, ignorant... ASS!' _

"Might as well start somewhere" she said as she grabbed a dish rag.

The kitchen ordeal being what it was, left Kagome in need of food. _'Heaven forbid I go to the supermarket smelling like this,'_ she thought as she left the bathroom. Again she was forced to stop as she entered the room. Her wonderful bath had towels heaped on the floor, wet puddles scattered about at random intervals, and dirty clothes heaped every which way originating from the tipped over laundry basket.

"Hell no!" she cried. This was unbelievable! The bathroom too? Jerkily she found the driest towel of the bunch and threw it over the shower door. Then began scooping up a weeks worth of wet dirty laundry back into the basket. "Laundry can wait," she sighed as she stepped in the shower.

Clean and refreshed from her shopping spree Kagome whistled while she put away her groceries. She was feeling better true she still had the laundry, but that wasn't enough to dampen her mood.

"Laundry done," she smiled to herself as she put the last of the clothes away. It's taken her all day, but she had done it. Sighing as she sunk into the couch, the phone rang.

"Hello?" she greeted, not in the best of moods, but still able to be cheery all the same.

"Kagome! Where have you been? Your genius husband just put someone in the hospital, and now needs to be bailed out of jail!" Inuyasha shouted in a rush.

"What," her tone dangerously quiet. "do you expect me to do about it?"

Inuyasha paused on the other end. "Umm- ne-nevermind Kagome, I'll get him."

The line clicked off, and Kagome threw the receiver into wall. _'How __dare__ he! How. DARE. He.' _As if the house hadn't been bad enough, now he was in JAIL! And Inuyasha had been the one to tell her!

"Oooooohhhh, you are a dead dog." She said to the empty house.

Late that eventing, late as in she'd been up hours after she'd usually have been in bed. Her husband strolled through the door.

"Sesshomaru Taiyouki. You are a lousy husband." she declared. Arms crossed, furious glower in place _'oh he's sleeping on the couch tonight!'_

"Kagome," he greeted as he prowled towards her.

"Don't you 'Kagome' me," she spat furiously. "I've had to clean up after you all day! And then I find out from INUYASHA that you're in JAIL! Just imagine my surprise."

He blinked.

"Ugh! You're insufferable! You can sleep on the couch mister! I don't friggin' _care_ anymore! Just leave me alone you bastard!" she shouted, on the verge of tears. Then spun on her heel and flew up the stairs.

The bedroom door slammed with a definitive band, and Sesshomaru sighed. He supposed to had he hadn't been _completely_ right in his actions today.

Kagome had collapsed on the bed crying. That stupid man! He hadn't even said good-bye this morning. Then he greets her with 'Kagome'! She knew her name! Stupid man...

Later that night as Kagome was drifting in an out of sleep she heard the door squeak. Not quite conscious enough to move, she didn't resist as the be dipped and arms circled around her form behind in an embrace. Still thinking of creative ways to get him back.

"I'm sorry Koi," he whispered in her hear. Sesshoumaru then lowered his head to nuzzle the mating mark on her shoulder. To tired to fight, and too deprived of _him_, Kagome gave into her mate, and snuggled back into his warmth. Some things you couldn't deny, and some things you couldn't stay mad at. Sesshomaru was one of those things.

For Sesshomaru, all was as it should be. Cuddling his now satisfied mate to him, and on his home territory. This was all he needed to come home to. Kagome.

For Kagome, she belatedly realized as she slipped over the edge into slumber, the reason she had married her husband.

Reviews are cherished!


End file.
